


voveo vovi votum

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Belief, Gen, God - Freeform, Religion, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>voveo vovi votum</em>: to promise to God, vow, pray for // He'd believed in God all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voveo vovi votum

He had always been a believer, always had the faith when it came down to it. He’d always believed that things would work themselves out, that angels were watching over him. That he could pray to God and someone would listen when his sanctimonious father and too occupied brother were away. 

But things never were that easy. The prayers that tumbled from lips and a broken soul were never answered, and he suffered through. Through Jess, the death of Dean and countless others. Through Lucifer and not having control over his own body. 

Sam still believed, throughout his whole life.


End file.
